1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, particularly, to a display panel substrate for preventing a test error and a method of manufacturing the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes an array substrate, a counter substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, and is divided into a pixel region and an interface region. Data lines, scan lines (i.e. gate lines), switching elements and pixel electrodes are arranged on the array substrate in the pixel region. Data pads and gate pads are arranged on the array substrate in the interface region and receive data signals and scan signals from data driver chips and scan drivers chip, respectively.
Upon completing fabrication of the array substrates formed on a mother substrate, an array testing and a visual inspection (V/I) are performed. The array testing performs testing of the lines on the array substrate, and a visual inspection (V/I) performs electrical and optical testing of the array substrate. In general, the pads for the array test are arranged outside the cutting line of the mother substrate, the pads for the V/I are arranged inside the cutting line, and the lines for the array test and the V/I are inside the cutting line.
When the array test is completed, the mother substrate is cut along the cutting line, and then the V/I is performed. The array test and the V/I are performed by a testing method such as a 2G2D method, a 2G3D method, etc. In the 2G2D method, two different signals are applied to the scan lines, and two different signals are applied to the data lines. In the 2G3D method, two different signals are applied to the gate lines, and three different signals are applied to the data lines.